That's What Everyone Else Does
by MuchFaberryLoveX
Summary: AU. Quinn Fabray has left sunny Texas for a dreary Lima, Ohio where she meets a beautiful and intruiging brunette. Faberry/Quinntana. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new thing that I've just started... I don't know whether I'm gonna carry it on or not, I probably will but it being an AU... I wanna see the reception it gets before I write any more (:**

**To all those of you who read my 2 other ongoing stories: Secrets and Changes and The One That Got Away, I promise you I am writing both new chapters. I have a math exam in two days so I'm a biiiig bit behind :P**

**So please enjoy, review if possible and story alert **

A pretty southern blonde by the name of Quinn Fabray took a deep breath and smoothed down her red tartan dress before taking her first step into her new school, William McKinley High. Her mum Judy had just left her dad about a month ago after she found out he'd been sleeping with a prostitute. This had torn the family in half, Quinn siding with Judy but her younger sister Fran didn't want there to be anymore fighting. So Quinn moved with Judy to dreary Ohio, as that was the only place she could find suitable work and housing but damn it was cold. Down south in Texas it was a darn sight warmer than Ohio, and it hadn't stopped raining here since they'd moved in. The school was only a short walk from her new house but still, her dress was soaked through and her ballet shoes were squelching as she walked. The school looked nice enough; the outside was painted red which Quinn highly approved of. As she edged her way through the swarm of students to the principal's office, a tall Latina caught her eye. Or rather, the Latina's ostrich eggs caught her eye. She furiously shook her head, getting rid of any wrong images. This was why she was so willing to leave Texas, the rumours, the hate and the bullying. Someone through fruit at her once, her 'friend' didn't even help her clean up, she just walked off in the other direction. A short brunette was with the Latina who Quinn later found was called Santana, looking hurt and upset by some crude remarks thrown by the other girl. The blonde bit her lip at this, scared to intervene as she didn't want to get a bad reputation so early on. But she knew what it was like, being picked on. So she made a detour in front of the small brunette's locker. Santana and her blonde friend had gone, laughing their way up the corridor leaving the other girl behind and trying to hide the tear that was falling from her deep brown eye.

"Hey," Quinn said softly and a little awkwardly as she had no idea who this girl was and she felt kind of rude. She was standing about a foot away and shuffled her feet, the other girl took so long to reply she thought she hadn't heard her.

The mystery brunette turned to face her with a tear-stained face, "are you gonna make fun of me too?"

"No, why would I do that?" Quinn asked with concern, her eyes soft, enquiring and full of only empathy.

"Because that's what everyone else does," deadpanned the tiny girl before slamming her locker and storming to class, leaving Quinn standing alone, a little shocked at her response. It was understandable though that she would be timid so the blonde wasn't offended, just watched after the brunette with sad eyes then trailing to the principal's office to get her timetable.

"Hey, do you need some help?" asked some random boy, a smile on his face that looked like he had trapped wind.

"Um, no," stammered Quinn nervously, she absolutely needed help as she had no idea where room C21 was but she sure as hell wasn't gonna receive help from Pillsbury dough boy.

"Really? 'Cause from here, you look like you do," he almost chuckled and she didn't know whether to be offended or not. Did he just say she looks stupid and unable to find her way around a stupid school?

"No, I most definitely do not need help thank you," she stated emotionlessly, walking purposely down a random corridor and hoping it would lead to her English class.

"C21's this way," he pointed in the opposite direction as she clenched her jaw in annoyance.

"How did you know where I was going?" she was seriously considering punching him in the balls right now. He had been kind to her, granted but something about his face just made her want to mess it up. See him cry. Well, maybe that was a bit harsh.

"I looked over your shoulder just now, it's not rocket science ...your name is?"

"You missed a please out." She rolled her eyes at his lack of manners. Who does he think he is?

"Your accent is adorable," he smirked, but when all he received back was a glare, he asked in a southern drawl, "What is your name please m'lady?"

Quinn bit her lip to stifle a chuckle, "You really should never try and do that again, and it's Quinn by the way."

"Well I'm Finn, nice to meet you," he grinned, "Hey, our names rhyme!"

The blonde rolled her eyes before plastering on a fake smile, this guy really was _so_ dumb.

English class was such a bore; Shakespearian language was not the blonde's forte, to put it lightly. Also, Finn was next to her and he kept trying to talk to her and say some absolute drivel which only half made sense and had no relevance to anything whatsoever. He even invited her for lunch, she was about to politely tell him to fuck off using her southern hospitality but then realised that eating with him would be better than eating alone.

The food there though was awful; it was all tots and gravy whatever the hell tots are. They were so greasy and horrible and how can anyone eat that? Apparently this quite chunky black girl could, she swallowed them without chewing so she had more time to eat more tots. Quinn felt sick just watching her. The blonde just had the gravy, no tots and nothing else. Just gravy. Because gravy is like life but better.

After they'd got their food, Finn led her over to a table with about eight other people on, including the tots' girl and the mystery brunette. Quinn smiled when she saw her, glad to know that she might get the chance to find out her name. She looked like a nice girl, not too much of a um... slag.

"Who's the new girl?" asked a guy with eyebrows bushier than Robert Pattinson's and Daniel Radcliffe's put together. You could sleep in those things at winter if you got cold.

"This is Quinn," announced Finn proudly, like I wasn't capable of saying my own name. Everything he did just aggravated me so much. But I didn't wanna make a scene in front of all these people and then end up with no friends so I smiled and waved bashfully.

"Oh. My. God. Where did you get that _dress_?" squealed a boy with dark hair, so gay it almost hurt to look at him. Quinn grinned, she liked this guy.

"Oh, this old thing? I got it from a vintage shop in Texas," she smiled as he ran around to her side of the table and they began an exciting conversation about fashion. Well, it was exciting of course, until Finn tried to join in.

"So, Alexander McQueen. I've heard he's pretty awesome," Finn grinned, happy to know he knew one name in the fashion world.

"He's dead," stated both Quinn and Kurt simultaneously then squealed and started talking about the royal wedding, leaving Finn to finish his lunch alone.

After the two instant best friends had been prised apart, a pretty Asian named Tina shyly suggested that Quinn should accompany them to Glee Club to which the blonde tried to get out of as she was painfully modest about her singing voice. Then the brunette said something for the first time this whole lunch.

"Yeah Quinn, you should come! You'd make a great asset to the team even if you can't sing; we still need people to sway in the background. I know not everyone can be born as talented as me."

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned as the girl was talking which Quinn found odd and she later quizzed Finn about this in Math class.

"Rachel never stops talking, she's such a control freak and thinks she's so much better than everyone else, which obviously upsets some people," he shrugged like this was just common knowledge but Quinn's mind lingered on the first word he said. Rachel; that was such a nice name and for some reason really suited the tiny girl with the beautiful but sad eyes.

"But she doesn't talk a lot, she didn't talk hardly at all this lunch," the curious blonde frowned, creases appearing on her forehead. She was still wondering why she cared so much about this girl, she had barely spoken to her before yet since that morning Rachel hadn't left her mind.

"She's just had her tonsils out and the more she talks then the more time it will take to heal, and Rachel being Rachel wants to be able to sing again as soon as possible," he explained, Quinn was about to enquire further but their teacher glared at the two of them so she hurriedly completed her work.

"I'd like to preserve you. In a jar. In my basement," insulted the black girl, Mercedes to Rachel while Quinn sat there observing them and feeling overly protective of the brunette but not standing up for her because that would be weird and clingy and Rachel would think she was a crazy stalker person. 'But wait,' she thought, 'since when did I start caring about what she thinks of me?'. She was pulled from her thoughts by the Latina with the boobs and her friend casually flopping themselves down on the chairs, almost ten minutes late. This was Glee Club, why were two bitchy cheerleaders here?

"Santana, Brittany why are you so late?" asked Mr. Schu, clearly annoyed by the lack of respect.

"Puckerman wanted something," said boobs. I mean Santana.

"I'm here," said a handsome and cheeky looking boy with a Mohawk.

"Where were you?" asked sir again, glaring at the two girls.

"Santana took me to an empty classroom," said the blonde without a trace of acknowledgement of what she had just said. Boobs went pink and her eyes widened and everyone else in the room just looked elsewhere awkwardly. Quinn looked around in shock, Santana was _gay_? And the other girl, Brittany? No one seemed to harass them. In fact, they were the cool popular girls at this school. Maybe if Quinn could just make friends with them...

Mr. Schuster turned to the whiteboard and scrawled something in illegible handwriting, "Rhythm and blues," he said in a freaky pervert voice, doing a freaky little groove while everyone tried not to laugh.

"Mr. Schuster do you even know what R&B is?" asked Santana, her eyebrows raised and apparently her cockiness had returned after the embarrassment of her gay showing.

"Don't use slang Santana, and of course. Things like The Beatles, Seal-"

"Omg Mr. Schu. They are like old. What about Beyonce?"

"Who?"

The entire class rolled their eyes and Mercedes actually almost growled at him, "I would be happy to introduce you to her music Mr. Schu."

"And me!" exclaimed Santana, and hurriedly discussed song selection before Santana yelled 'Hit it!'

**Turn the lights on**

**Every night I rush to my bed  
>With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you<br>When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
>Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?<strong>

**Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
>And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby<br>What kinda dream is this?**

**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
>Either way I don't wanna wake up from you<br>(Turn the lights on)**

**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
>Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true<br>(Turn the lights on)**

**My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
>Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air<br>'Cause you're my**

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
>Either way I don't wanna wake up from you<br>(Turn the lights on)**

**I mention you when I say my prayers  
>I wrap you around all of my thoughts<br>Boy you're my temporary high**

**I wish that when I wake up you're there  
>To wrap your arms around me for real<br>And tell me you'll stay by side**

The rest of the club erupted into applause, all jumping onto the beaming girls after the stunning performance while Quinn sat awkwardly and alone in her seat feeling a little uncomfortable before Finn spotted her and pulled her into the friendly huddle. Quinn looked at them all in amazement, how could a group of people so different, all come together so close like this? She smiled as Rachel made eye contact with her before blushing and looking away. Now here was somewhere that Quinn Fabray could be home.

**A/N: So did you like it?**

**I hope you did because I really enjoyed writing it and I would really love to write more of Texas born Quinn So please review alert and favourite.**

**Keep reading!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people, I am back with another update after all the story alerts.**

**The Hunger Games tho.**

**What can I say.**

**Katniss Everdeen get in mah bed.**

**Sigh y she so booootiful O.O**

**And hot.**

**Okay, enough of that. Chapter 2...**

That night Quinn went home with a beaming smile on her face, happy to find somewhere that she might actually fit in. And who knows, she might even be honest with them one day. And that brunette...she flopped on her nicely made bed, her blonde hair framing her smiling face. Rachel. Even her name was perfect. Her mum came in to ask her how her day went.

"It was wonderful," she grinned, her mum grinning in return. Judy was just happy to see her daughter so happy.

"And, uhh, did you tell them?" she asked, looking slightly concerned.

"About what?" responded Quinn in confusion, what on Earth was her mother going on about?

"Being gay," the older blonde said softly.

Quinn cast her gaze to the floor, "No, not yet. But there's a couple in Glee club and they're cheerleaders and no one gives them any hassle, so who knows? Maybe Lima is different," she shrugged, a slight smile still gracing her lips when she found herself being enveloped into her mother's arms.

"I'm so glad baby," murmured Judy, rubbing her daughter's back with a tear of relief falling down her cheek.

"Mum are you crying?" asked Quinn, pulling away and smirking.

Judy glared at her, "Shush missy, do your homework."

"I have none," grinned the young blonde, her mum feigning dissaprovement before leaving to finish the housework.

Quinn switched her iPod onto shuffle and The Lion King's _We Are One, _Simba's deep voice blasting through her speakers and making her room vibrate. She closed her eyes, sinking into her brand new bed, breathing deeply. She hummed along to the song until it came to her favourite part

**If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me**

**The way I am?**

**Can I trust in my heart, or am I just one part**

**Of some big plan?**

Quinn sung Kiara's part emotionally, reflecting on her past life in Texas and in particular, one important day.

_Lucy Fabray took a deep breath, rearranging her fringe and touching up her natural looking make up. She knew today was going to be a bad day, she felt a stir in her gut and she just knew. Lucy had just been excused from physics class; she'd been in hysterics. Screaming and crying so much, she had never been more humiliated. It had just come on, a surge of emotion that she no longer had the strength to contain. She had seen the looks and heard the snickers; they all thought she was pathetic, crying for no reason. She did have a reason. In the riveting lesson on the Kinetic Theory of Matter, sarcasm implied, the quiet blonde felt her pocket buzz and so sneaked a look at her phone. It was her dad, oddly texting her in the middle of a lesson. He knew she was in class, why would he text her? Unless something bad had happened, Quinn hastily opened the message, worrying of her frail grandmother who was in hospital. Had something bad happened? However, what the message contained certainly surprised the anxious blonde. 'What in the name of your aunt Mary is in this Mickey Mouse Diary?' Quinn knew damn well what notebook he was on about. The one on her desk, usually hidden under her mattress, but this morning she felt like writing in it too. However, Lucy forgot to conceal it again. The one that has her deepest darkest secret in; The secret that if it was found out, she would most definitely suffer dire consequences; The one thing that could get her whole family, her whole school and even her church to turn away from her. The secret that says: Lucy Fabray is gay. That she likes girls, the way she's 'supposed' to feel about guys. Lucy stayed frozen, staring at the glaringly bright screen for what seemed like forever; until of course, Miss. Levensmith caught her. _

"_Lucy, put that phone away before I confiscate it! You know you should never have it out in lessons! It distracts..." she trailed on and on, ignoring the obvious distress emanating from the girl. She only realised what was going on when the girl next to her nudged her out of the strange neither here nor there state. Lucy looked up with big eyes, her bottom lip trembling. "Miss Fabray, don't even try the sad 'I didn't mean to miss' look and the waterworks, they're not gonna work."_

_She couldn't hold herself together any longer; what was her dad gonna do? He would chuck her out, dirty alone and on the streets. Or even worse, he would send her to some stupid therapist which claims they can take the gay out of her. He would never accept her. Never in a million years, not Russell Fabray; he would never stand to have a homosexual daughter. He'd rather she had never been born than to disgrace his name like that. He would hate her; her own dad would hate her guts. What would she be then? Surely talk would go around, it always did. Everyone would find out and she would no longer be loved by her friends, they would all turn their backs on her. She would be an outcast, a stray. Shaking uncontrollably now, Lucy let out a pitiful howl before she started tasting her own salty tears on her dry and cracked lips. Her arms shook, as did her legs and she couldn't do anything about it. She keeled over, shrieking and crying. _

_Miss. Levensmith looked worried, trying to calm her a little, "Listen Lucy, I just don't like you having your phone..." Her words were cut off by another wail of pain. Sighing and biting her lip, she ushered Lucy outside whilst the children left inside the classroom whispered about the scene._

"_What a wimp, just 'cause miss told her off."_

"_Who does she think she is?"_

"_She looks so pathetic; she __**is **__so pathetic."_

"_Who would do that, how embarrassing."_

_Sally, her best friend just shrunk back into her seat tight lipped. She felt bad for Lucy yes, but she felt ashamed to be her friend although, she did know Lucy would never do that just because Miss had caught her, she's been caught before. She must have got some bad news, Sally decided, chewing on her lip and deep in thought._

_Meanwhile outside, Miss Levensmith confronted Lucy._

"_What's happened?" she asked with concern, gesturing for the girl to sit on the floor as a panic attack didn't look far off._

"_Nothing!" sobbed Lucy, rocking and attempting in vain to rid her face of tears with her cardigan sleeve but as soon as she did, a fresh flood just spewed back out of her puffy and bloodshot eyes. The teacher sighed, glancing back into her classroom where the rest of the children were running amok._

"_You go clean yourself up in the toilets, come back when you feel better," she said kindly, returning to calm her mad pupils, one of whom was standing on a table and was making very obscene gestures._

_Lucy slowly retreated to the girl's bathroom, rubbing her sweaty hands together with the tears still rolling down her face. So many questions were going through her head. What were the answers gonna be?_

A tear rolled down modern day Quinn's cheek as she remembered how she felt on the worst day of her life. But life goes on, and so it has for the pretty young thing. She returned her attention to the song.****

**Tears of pain, tears of joy  
>One thing nothing can destroy<br>Is our pride, deep inside  
>We are one<strong>

The blonde cuddled her fluffy pink pillow to her chest, feeling the emotion in the lyrics.****

**We are one, you and I  
>We are like the earth and sky<br>One family under the sun**

**All the wisdom to lead  
>All the courage that you need<br>You will find when you see  
>We are one<strong>

As the song came to a finish Quinn smiled. The Glee Club were like that with each other, so deeply attached to one another even if you can't see it you can feel it just by being in that choir room. No matter what each person is like, bossy or black or gay, they were loved and accepted for who they were.

Suddenly, she realised she had her audition song and ran to her phone.

"Quinn! Door!" called Judy up the stairs, trying to contain a beaming smile that Quinn actually had friends here already. It had hurt her so much to see the trauma her daughter had gone through in Texas; that was the main reason Judy left with Quinn. To get away from the people who thought they knew everything just from hearing a couple of rumours, who judged Quinn and decided they had the right to make her life hell. This was a fresh start in Lima, a chance to try again. Judy just prayed to God nothing would go wrong again.

The blonde had been expecting this visitor and so ran down the stairs, her bare feet padding against the wooden floor. She opened the door, a welcoming smile spread across her expression.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed, them hugging and squealing like old best friends but they had only known each other a day. But for some reason she really couldn't understand, Quinn trusted the boy. She felt he was so genuine and lovely, he would never do anything to hurt anyone. Never in her life had she met someone like Kurt and she knew their friendship would last, and she would become a better person because of it.

"So, your audition song?" he asked, an enquiring look on his face, "You said you had an idea."

Quinn blushed, slightly embarrassed by her chosen song, "I'll tell you upstairs," she took him by the hand to her bedroom, studying his face as he observed her slightly obsessive decor.

"The Lion King?" he questioned, seemingly rather amused by the blonde's choice in Disney musicals. Scanning the poster lined walls and examining the soundtracks by her CD player, a slight smile played on his lips, "You want to sing Lion King as your audition?"

Quinn bit her lip, blushing, "Yeah, well I had this one idea and..." she trailed off, beetroot red and unable to look her friend in the eye.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's just your choice in musicals isn't it," he comforted her as her wide eyes stared at him, confused and unbelieving.

"You're not gonna make fun of me?" she asked, regarding him cautiously.

He looked startled, "Why would I do that? It's your opinion, your choice. It has little to do with me what songs or movies you like, that doesn't change who you are." Quinn managed a small smile then, "Go on then," he prompted, "What's your idea?"

Quinn shuffled her feet before mentally disciplining herself, _just a minute ago you were thinking how much you trust him and how lovely he is, just say it and don't be a wimp! _"Well... I was thinking earlier that how Glee Club is such like a family, how they don't judge and stuff and they stick by each other. You're all very close, and I really want to be a part of that one day. Do you know the song We Are One, from the second movie?" She blurted out, finally gaining enough audacity to look him in the eye and when she did, she found him smiling, not out of mocking her, but out of just friendliness. Now she wonders why ever she was afraid of telling him her idea.

Kurt's forehead creased as he was deep in thought, "Is...That the one Simba sings to Kovu?"

Quinn shook her head, grinning at his thinking face, "No, to Kiara."

"Oh, yes I know it." He nodded, recalling the heart warming scene.

"I want to sing that because it's all about family and being there for each other. when Kiara questions is she allowed to be who she wants to be, and Simba comforts her saying that they are one and that gives her courage to be who she is, to break out of her shell and be who she actually wants, not who others want her to be," she babbled, happy to be able to talk about her favourite films with someone who would not just sigh and call her stupid.

Kurt grinned at his new friend's enthusiasm, "That...sounds perfect! Now, let's practise!"


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn wore a cheery smile as she strolled to McKinley, her second day at the busy school. She blushed at the looks people were giving her, some in envy of her beautiful and charming attire, others in awe and others were just being nosy and checking out the new girl. With all this attention she failed totally at blending and fitting in, which wasn't ideal but what girl doesn't love some good attention now and again? She was extremely anxious about singing in Glee Club this afternoon though, she wasn't the most confident of girls and the only people she had really sung in front of were her choir audience back in Texas, and she had never gotten any solos.

She was stopped in her tracks when a woman who looked around 40, which was way too old to wear a tracksuit Quinn thought, stepped right into her path, a stern and slightly threatening smile gracing her lips.

"Um...hello?" she stammered, looking around, unsure of what this strange and intimidating woman wanted.

"Quinn Fabray, yes?" she asked, looking at the girl expectantly and arrogantly.

"Uhh, yeah that's me," the smaller blonde wrinkled her nose is confusion. Who was this person? She had to be a teacher; no random forty-year-olds just stroll through High Schools. Unless she was a pervert...Quinn took a small, shaky step backwards, suddenly a little worried.

"Don't look so confused, you look like a tabby cat giving birth when you frown," spat the older woman.

She had to be a teacher. No pervert would talk to a child like that. And plus, this woman's smile wasn't a creepy pervert I'm-gonna-put-you-in-the-back-of-my-van smile so she must be a teacher. Quinn just stood there, startled and shocked by the abrupt and utter rudeness of this woman.

"I heard you're auditioning for the Glee Club today, Porcelain let it slip this morning."

"Who's Porcelain?" Quinn asked, still totally confused. Is that even a person's name? Who would be called Porcelain? And what does it matter to this woman anyway if she's auditioning for Glee?

The taller blonde shrugged, "I don't know his real name; I haven't got the memory of an ostrich you know. If I knew everyone's names in this vile godforsaken school that would be a colossal waste of my time, don't you think Blondie?" Quinn was just about to reply when the woman continued, "Ah, it doesn't matter what you think. What matters is what I think. And I think you should try out for the Cheerio's," Quinn's forehead creased. The Cheerio's, that was the cheerleading team's name at this school. Apparently they were amazing, back in Texas she had been on the cheerleading squad and it was basically made up of bitches and the stereotypical blondes. The woman persisted, "Here's a tip for your journal, Glee Club is like social suicide. You join that club and your hopes for a happy high school life fly out the window." She turned on her heel and with that she was gone. Quinn knew who she was now, Sue Sylvester, coach of the Cheerio's. Kurt had said she was meaner than Tabitha, and even though Quinn had no idea who Kurt was on about, she knew the woman she just met had to be Sue. And she was pretty sure she didn't like her already.

"Sue Sylvester is out of line!" Finn yelled at Mr Schu just as Quinn took the seat Kurt had saved for her in the choir room, immediately interested.

"What's going on?" she half-whispered to Kurt, eyeing Finn as he angrily continued to shout about Sue.

"Sue paid Azimio to slushy Rachel and got Santana and Brittany to as well. Finn has a sort of weird crush on her," he replied in hushed tones. Quinn nodded like she knew who they all were, Kurt noticed and pointed Santana and Brittany out to her; they were sitting on the opposite side of the choir room.

"Oh yeah!" Quinn exclaimed really loudly before blushing; she recognized Santana by her boobs. Those things were hot. And they were stereotypical cheerleaders like she had been 'friends' with in Texas. The blonde's outburst turned a few heads to look at her including Santana's, causing her blush to deepen as she guessed the Latina had caught her staring at her breasts. The other girl just smirked teasingly before turning to Brittany.

"Hey, who's that?" whispered Brit to her girlfriend. They had been dating a while now, secretly though as Sue would most probably kick them both out of Cheerio's if she found out two of her top cheerleaders were lesbians. Plus, there would be staring in the halls and the comments from the guys...Santana really wasn't ready for that. Brittany was just oblivious to most of it.

"That's Quinn Fabray," the Latina smiled, "And guess what?"

"What?" asked Brittany excitedly. She loved guessing games.

"I think she plays on our team," smirked Santana, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead before crossing her arms and taking another quick glance at Quinn, who was now leering at Rachel's butt in the tight dress the hobbit was wearing today. Even Santana approved of that.

"Okay everybody, I have prepared a-" Rachel started but was interrupted by Kurt.

"Rachel, you always have something prepared. Get over it. Let Quinn sing her song," he sighed, evidently frustrated by the diva's selfish attitude. Quinn blushed and immediately felt bad and really awkward. She felt even worse when Rachel stormed out.

"You know the amount of times she does that is ridiculous. It's fine Quinn, it doesn't mean anything don't worry. She'll be back soon squealing out a few more solos," Santana said, palpably trying to comfort Quinn, the new girl. Everyone looked at her like she'd grown another head and she just shrugged, but again, grinned from ear to ear when she caught Quinn blushing for a second time.

The nervous blonde made her way to the piano and gave Brad the sheet music, her palms clammy and her face as red as a tomato. As the lyrics began to tumble out of her mouth and the piano began to play, Rachel stood by the choir room door, unseen to all inside. She listened tentatively to Quinn's harmonious voice. It was sweet, a little forgettable maybe and nowhere near professional level but it was pleasant. Then Quinn got to Kiara's part. The emotion was spooned onto her voice, dripping off and onto everyone within hearing distance. The way she sang it, tugged at everyone's heartstrings. A tear escaped the blonde's eye which tempted tears out of Rachel's eyes too, she was enthralled now, captivated by the other girl's melodic voice. It drifted sweetly and the pitch was perfect. She didn't have as good a range as Rachel, of course, but the beauty in her voice...it gave Rachel goose bumps. Everyone else in the room was enraptured but Rachel...Quinn's voice made her remember what singing was supposed to be like. It wasn't just about who got the solos, or who had the better range. Singing is not about competition. It's about the pure beauty of the melody, the lyrics and the emotions it makes you feel. Suddenly overwhelmed, Rachel hurried away, missing the blonde bashfully receive thunderous applause.

"Quinn that was amazing," said Santana huskily, winking seductively at her as the club was dismissed. Again the Latina caused a blush on her face.

"T-thanks," Quinn managed to squeak out, annoyed at how the natural beauty of the Latina always caused her head to go fuzzy.

"Hey Quinn! That was incredible!" gushed Finn, grinning from ear to ear and practically jumping up and down with excitement. He's like a little puppy dog, thought Quinn, quite amused.

"Thank you," she beamed at him, still appreciative of his praise even though she knew it meant next to nothing as he was as easily impressed as a Labrador.

When Quinn got home, Judy made dinner for them and then they got comfy on the sofa for what Judy liked to call mother-daughter time which basically meant watch every romantic comedy under the sun with spoons and tubs of chocolate ice-cream.

Halfway into P.S I Love You, the doorbell rang and a tear-stained Quinn jumped up to get it, wondering who on Earth it could be. She poked her head out of the curtains and blushed immediately. Santana.

Holy shit, she thought. She caught me looking at her boobs in the choir room... Quinn began to panic, her mind coming up with the idea that Santana's gonna blackmail her with the fact she knows she's gay. Santana seemed like the type to do that, she is a bitchy cheerleader after all. The doorbell rang again. She must be impatient. Quinn swallowed all her worries and stepped towards the door before taking a deep breath and opening it.

"Santana!" she exclaimed, trying her best to look pleased, then realised that was an overly friendly greeting to someone she'd hardly spoken to before, "I mean, hey."

The Latina chuckled, "Hey Quinn."

They stood awkwardly on the front porch before Santana had to ask if she was allowed in.

"Oh, yeah sorry! Of course! Come on in..." she stumbled her way through that sentence then held the door open for the girl.

"Quinnie, who's this?" asked Judy, smiling warmly at Santana who surprisingly smiled politely back.

"Uh, mum this is my..uhh..friend..Santana," she stammered out, not knowing if Santana would be annoyed that she had referred to her as her friend. Gosh, she did worry too much.

"Okay," Judy said carefully, confused by her daughter's wariness and inability to structure a complete sentence without stammering. She will never understand teenage girls. Judy just decided to leave them to it, "Okay, well I'm going to prepare tomorrow's dinner. We have that barbeque remember? Have fun girls," she said, hurrying to the kitchen and away from the awkward tension.

All Quinn could think was 'traitor'. She could tell her mum knew something was up by the way she scurried off and there is no barbeque tomorrow but instead of helping her get rid of Santana she just escaped while she still could. She forced a smile on her face, "Let's go upstairs."

Santana smiled devilishly, "Oh Fabray, you have such a way with the ladies."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs, Santana trailing behind her.

Her room was still the way it was when Kurt visited, Santana didn't even attempt to hide her laughter.

"The Lion King? What are you, twelve?" she choked out, doubled over with laughter.

Quinn sighed, she wasn't in the mood for being teased, "Just why are you here Santana? And how do you know where I live?"

"I followed you home and sat outside your house for a few hours with binoculars," she shrugged before cackling with laughter again at Quinn's expression of terror, "Geez chill Fabray, I asked Porcelain."

"Who is the Porcelain person?"

"It's Kurt stupid. Anyway, I'm here because I wanted to be nice, I don't know," she stammered a little and blushed.

This time it was Quinn's time to smirk, "Now who's speechless eh Lopez?"

"Shut it Fabray. You just seem real sad and stuff I guess."

"Sad?"

"Yeah, like in the closet and too scared to come out kinda sad."

Quinn sat chewing her lip, was she really that obvious?

"Yes, you are that obvious. You really should be more careful with your leering. And your drooling," she teased, reading Quinn's mind.

The blonde pouted and threw a pink pillow at her, "Hey! You were leering at Rachel's butt today too, I saw you!"

"Aww, do you make a habit of staring at me then sweetie?" she winked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Quinn grumbled, a small smile on her lips.

Santana rose to leave, "Look, I just wanted you to know I've been there, I'm not gonna tell anyone but I'm here if you need me," she smiled tightly, not quite understanding why she had taken such a fondness for the blonde.

"You know, everyone at school is so scared at you but you're really just a big softie," Quinn poked the Latina in the stomach, grinning.

"Shut it Fabray," Santana growled and poked her back which started a massive ninja poke war until Santana had to go.

"Bye Fabray," she said, smiling slightly.

"Hey, this is a goodbye," Quinn enveloped her in a massive bear hug, "Bye Santana, see you at school."

Santana nodded before leaving Quinn to finish P.S I Love You with her mum and to eat the now slightly melted tubs of ice cream.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn's alarm of Barbra Streisand's version of 'What About Today' sounded loudly throughout the blonde's bedroom, awaking her abruptly and rudely. She rubbed her eyes and stretched; she'd gotten next to no sleep last night, spending most of it having an argument with herself, simply for staring at Santana's boobs, and yet being good friends with her. One side of her said it wouldn't end well, but the other side told her to just have fun, and then there was a tiny minute part of her that was crying out for sleep, but evidently it was ignored by the other more brawmy voices in her head. It wasn't that Quinn really loved Santana, she hadn't gone head over heels, but there was still a strong attraction she couldn't describe, but she knew that if it was nurtured gently, it had the potential to blossom into something much stronger. It was completely different to her fervent and intense feelings that emerged, whenever the breath taking brunette that is Rachel Berry was in her sight, or even just if Quinn knew she was in the same room as her.

Suddenly, Judy burst into the room and sang along to Quinn's alarm loudly, gathering the younger girl's dirty washing from the day before and causing Quinn to lose track of her thoughts.

"Up you get sweetie pie!" Judy exclaimed, kissing Quinn on the forehead, before receiving a well aimed pillow in the face and a moan of 'Muuum, go the hell away'. Judy mock sulked for a while before whipping the duvet from her daughter and running down the hall with it.

"MUM!" Quinn screamed, chasing her all the way down the stairs to the kitchen. Well, there was no going back to sleep now. She cornered her mum by the stove before whipping the sheet from Judy's grasp, cuddling it like a baby who'd just had their favourite teddy bear returned to them.

"That woke you up, didn't it?" The older blonde winked, only to receive a grunt in reply... but then Quinn caught the sweet scent of bacon wafting up her nose, and spotted four rashers sizzling in a pan on the hob.

Quinn grinned, wrapping her mother in a hug, "I love you mummy!"

Judy chuckled knowingly and pushed the smaller girl away, "Yeah, only 'cause I feed you!" Quinn just grinned and kissed her mother's head in reply, picking a piece of bacon straight out of frying pan.

"HOT HOT HOT!" she screamed, still swallowing despite the burning pain it caused, but bacon was always worth it. Judy Fabray just shook her head at her daughter's odd affection towards the scrumptious meat.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

'CHEERIO TRY-OUTS, TODAY IN THE GYM. NO FATTIES, GINGERS OR SPONGE-HAIR SQUARE-CHINS.'

Quinn studied the poster at morning break, deliberating in her head whether to at least try out or not. At least she'd fit in, at least until they found out about her love for the female kind. She shook her head, no; she couldn't go through that again: all those fake friends, the real friends that she pushed aside on her borderline sociopathic climb to the top. Anyway, the Coach herself seemed like a bit of a sociopath herself and sure as hell Quinn never ever wanted to be on the wrong side of Sue, or god forbid what would happen.

"Hey Quinn, fancy seeing you here!" exclaimed Santana from behind her in a hugely false voice, completely startling the poor girl. Once she had assimilated what the Latina had said however, she crooked her eyebrow in a perplexed manner.

"Uhm, it's school? Of course you'd probably see me here..." Quinn trailed off, completely confused at this point. They're in the same Spanish class for goodness sakes, and Spanish was next on Quinn's timetable, so they'd see each other then. If she was being completely honest, Quinn had been dreading the inevitable Spanish lesson, in which she sat next to the feisty Latina, and the docile Brittany was not in their class, so she wouldn't be able to keep Santana in line. Quinn didn't even want to think what the brunette might do to her when they're alone again... Like last night... The blonde had really enjoyed herself, with the epic ninja poke war and all, but towards the end of the night it had gotten a little bit too touchy feely, and that made her slightly uncomfortable.

Santana cocked her head to the side, "Not just at school silly, by the Cheerio's poster. You thinking of joining?" There was a hint of something in the brunette's voice, something that Quinn couldn't quite put her finger on, but her cloud of confusion lifted as she realised the intention of the Latina's first statement.

"It's not really for me," she said truthfully, realising that the blonde who usually accompanied Santana was missing – Brittany. They were never not together. And although rumour has it that Brittany has the worst attendance record for classes McKinley has ever seen, she always showed for clubs and at breaks. This information had come directly from Kurt last night, after she phoned him and filled him in on the 'overly touchy feely Latina' situation.

Santana moved closer to the petite girl, whose heart rate increased dramatically at the little space between herself and the Latina and Quinn felt the flush of her cheeks give her thoughts away. Santana smirked, interpreting the crimson blush on Quinn's cheeks most accurately, "Q listen, Auntie Tana here has a little tip for you. I'm in the Cheerio's; I know how this shit works. Do not listen to Coach Sue, don't sign up, for your own sake. It's more than your life's worth," her seemingly concerned brown orbs stared into Quinn's own bambi eyes, before she retreated down the corridor just as fast as she had come, making sure to attract the blonde's hungry eyes to her ass and she did just that. Quinn actually wiped her mouth in case of drool. This entire confrontation had just left poor Quinnie even more puzzled than she had been the night before: what exactly was going on between her and Santana?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Miss Berry, wait in your seat!" called out Rachel's math teacher, Mrs Lucien, in that awful strict and oh so nasally voice. The brunette_ actually_ had to replay Barbra's dog's appearance in Color Me Barbra in her head, just to prevent herself from rolling her eyes: Mrs Lucien had it out for her. She'd been getting straight B's until last month where in ONE test she got a C, and now her teacher just used it as an excuse to torment her time after time and keep her in when it was the brunette's free period, which she generally uses to practise her vocal range and do some runs. But still, she obeyed orders from the reigning queen of the cause of Rachel Berry's suffering in life, sarcasm intended. Well, at least it was Friday.

As everyone filed out of the classroom, Rachel watched them all leave, free and capable of spending the next forty or so minutes however they choose. By no accident, she caught the eye of a petite beautiful blonde, whom she immediately recognised as the Quinn Fabray, who had given Rachel indescribable shivers yesterday, in the choir room. Seeing her again brought back those feelings, those strong and unexplainable feelings. They looked at each other for a good few seconds; Quinn broke eye contact first, sheepishly eyeing the floor as she shuffled out of the class and into the hall, leaving Rachel feeling just as broken and confused as she had done the day before, after running home to cry, and going to sleep without her mug of cocoa.

Rachel never had feelings like this before, sure she had a few friends, but usually most of her feelings were aggressiveness towards the competition, not very often were they admiration towards the competition, and Quinn was most definitely competition.

"So, Miss Berry..." started Mrs Lucien, before Rachel tuned her out and blatantly ignored her, preferring to drown in her worries about the pretty Texan who happened to be just outside the window...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That Rachel girl, the beautiful and mysterious brunette, she'd been staring at the Quinn. She'd stared and she'd smiled, for just that fraction too long, which in Quinn's opinion meant she was either lesbian, or mentally ill. Or possibly both, considering the diva's spectacular storm outs when she doesn't get her way. For now, Quinn was content with just staring through the window of their math class, which Miss Berry was still inhabiting with their bore of a teacher.

Oh shit, thought Quinn as the brunette gave her a spectacular bashful smile, she caught me staring...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY GUYS.**

**i haven't updated in like three months, my computer got a sucky virus and all my chapters got deleted so I went through a HELL NO I AM NOT REWRITING ALL MY CHAPTERS AGAIN and then I realised how much I missed you guys, SO I'M BACK HI.**

**So there was a lot of Quinntana in this chap, I was gonna add this chapter and the next together so it was longer, but I'm still to finish the next one and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, but the next chapter is definately Faberry centred. As I'm writing this, I'm having doubts... should Faberry be endgame..? Or should it be Quinntana... YOU CHOOSE. **

**Review, alert and favourite guys :D **

**Love you always xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn perched on the edge of her luxurious four poster bed, her laptop just booting up. You know; the pink one decorated with Lion King and My Little Pony stickers. Rainbow Dash was most definitely her favourite.

She'd spent the day in bed, getting her mum to make her a bacon omelette for breakfast, and another one for lunch, with the oh so not true excuse of 'I have a tummy ache'. In reality she just couldn't be bothered to face the world; she was still so confused about Santana and Rachel. Wow, the lazy girl thought, it's my first week at school and I've already made so many good friends, and possibly already developed deep feelings for two very special girls. Gosh, what a busy week. No wonder the blonde needed some time in bed alone to think. But by now, she'd been laying and thinking for over four hours, meaning she was beginning to get bored and frustrated by the constant circulation of question after question, none of which she could answer.

'Right', she asserted herself, 'enough of lying down and feeling sorry for myself. It's time to face the real world.'

And by real world, of course she meant:

**_THE INTERNET._**

Facebook was her homepage, so she just waited until the loading bar had completed and then scanned the electronic screen in front of her. No notifications and no messages. Oh how unloved did she feel. But she did have one friend request: from 'Finn ~COD KING~ Hudson'. 'Ew.' was her immediate reaction, and she pressed ignore with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever. She'd seen him giving Rachel the eye in Glee Club just before the diva performed one of her infamous storm outs. Her of all people should know what giving Rachel 'the eye' looks like, for she was staring, scratch that, ogling at Rachel's behind at that point too, and no one else was allowed to look at Rachel that way... least of all Finn 'douche bag' Hudson. Well, obviously people were allowed to look at her – the blonde was just in a touchy mood, as neither Rachel nor Santana had even bothered to inbox her. She let out an exhausted sigh and clicked on her chat box, only to find that both Santana AND Rachel were online. The confused girl attempted to ignore the fact they were online, and simply wait for them to message her – but that plan failed after about seven seconds, at the most.

LucyQuinnieFabray to RachelBarbraBerry: Hey Rach, how's your weekend going?

Quinn nervously nibbled on her nails after Facebook came up with 'Seen 13:11'. Would the diva even bother to reply? She waited for a long while, and it didn't even say 'Typing...', the word Seen just glared at her, enlightening her of the fact that Rachel had blatantly ignored her inconsequential message – just to show how much the brunette really didn't care about the blonde.

RachelBarbraBerry to LucyQuinnieFabray: I am happy to say that my weekend is going quite accordingly to the schedule I appointed to it, on the eve of Friday. I have practised my vocal ranges and memorised the entirety of songwriters Alan and Marilyn Bergman's songbook – Barbra Streisand's closest friends and co-workers. I also went for a long jog this morning, to keep up my fitness before we begin Booty Camp for Sectionals. How is your weekend Quinn?

When this popped up, Quinn almost cried with happiness. It just goes to show how she shouldn't put herself down because things aren't always bad, when you least expect it they might take a turn for the better. Then it occurred to her that Facebook hadn't bothered to tell her that Rachel was typing, and she must have been typing for a while to get out all that lot. The blonde shrugged, the internet is so damn unreliable. The way that girl spoke was heaven; on any other girl it would be a little strange and intimidating, but Quinn had to admit that it was somewhat attractive.

LucyQuinnieFabray to RachelBarbraBerry: I love Barbra! What About Today is my wake up alarm :3 What's your favourite Streisand song? Oh, and my weekend consists of me getting a three-way marriage with bacon and my duvet.

The reply was immediate.

RachelBarbraBerry to LucyQuinnieFabray: BARBRA STREISAND IS MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE. I HAVE A BARBRA BLOG, A BARBRA WEBSITE, A TUMBLR AND A TWITTER DEDICATED TO HER, AND JUST LIKE BARBRA, I REFUSE TO GET MY NOSE FIXED SIMPLY FOR ASTHETICALLY PLEASING PURPOSES.

Wow, thought Quinn to herself, this girl is pretty intense, but in a cute way. Before Quinn had time to reply, Rachel sent another message.

RachelBarbraBerry to LucyQuinnieFabray: I apologise for the overuse of caps lock in that message, I am not usually so improper but I am so passionate about Barbra. I love the entire What About Today album, and I am appalled that most Barbra experts say that it was the worst album by far, and that it only got to 31 in the charts. It was however beaten to the lowest charting Barbra album by Barbra Streisand and Other Musical Instruments, and by Classical Barbra. My favourite Barbra song... I cannot think! It's like picking between my children! Well, if I had well over one thousand children, :P. Oh, I'm a vegan so I can't eat bacon :(

Quinn read through the message thoroughly, but her eyes nearly popped out of her head at Rachel's last statement. She...can't...eat _bacon_?! Poor, poor girl; Quinn's heart bled for poor Rachel, it really did. Before the blonde had finished her sympathetic reply, her Facebook flashed with a new message, and this time it wasn't from the diva.

SantanaSnixLopez to LucyQuinnieFabray: Hey girl;)3

The blonde's heart did a back flip, and then several cartwheels to top it off.

LucyQuinnieFabray to SantanaSnixLopez: HEY YOU! 33

After Quinn sent that message, she literally facepalmed. She sounded way too enthusiastic, and super needy and keen. Then she remembered the message she had begun writing to Rachel, and continued it quickly feeling awful for ditching the diva for the few minutes she had fangirled over Santana replying to her.

LucyQuinnieFabray to RachelBarbraBerry: Oh my gosh. I could never be a vegetarian, I love bacon sooooo much! My favourite album of Barbra's is definitely the soundtrack to On A Clear Day, that film is utter perfection!

Quinn sent this message quickly before updating her skype status with an On A Clear Day quote, but then her stupid computer froze. She swore under her breath and clicked ferverently on 'Facebook Home' but the idiotic machine refused to do anything. That was however until it flashed onto the home page, but froze again. This time it froze on something of great interest to the blonde: Rachel's new Facebook status, from 4 minutes ago.

RachelBarbraBerry: Going to London for Christmas, WEST END HERE I COME!

Quinn grinned to herself; the brunette's love of musical theatre may even exceed her own. She glanced over the frozen screen and saw that the tiny diva had received 3 comments on this status.

- HiramBerry: So glad you're happy with your gift honey!

- KurtHummel: TAKE ME WITH YOU

- SantanaMarieLopez: Go to London and stay there, we don't want you back here. You'll fit right in in Europe, your moustache is very European: thick and bushy. Add a cigar and you would make a perfect Winston Churchill.

The blonde's jaw dropped, and her heart sank. How could someone she has such strong feelings for, be that much of a bitch? She told herself to calm down; Rachel might have been mean to her first. There's no use overreacting when you don't know the whole situation. After all, Santana might not be in the wrong. Mightn't she?

Oh the confusion.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I did originally want this chapter to be longer but I wanted to update sooner, and I thought it finished pretty good here. I have a week off school, so I should update again this week! **

**Thanks for your reviews and feedback - they really helped me write this chapter, and help me decide what direction to go in!**

**Do you think Rachel was a bitch to Santana first? Obviously not in canon, but this is AU... so anything could happen (;**

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys, please calm yourselves. Yes, this is still a Faberry fanfiction. It's listed as Faberry and so it will end with Faberry. I don't see how it's not a 'true' Faberry fanfiction, it's AU so it's obviously going to be a little different. I love Faberry AND Quinntana, but this fanfic is obviously Faberry - how did you think Quinn was going to react about Santana being a bitch towards the girl she adores? For all the Quinntana shippers out there, I love you k and I am in the process of writing a Quinntana fanfic - so if you author alert me then I'm going to start posting that soon. Everyone, CALM.**

Later that day, Judy yelled for Quinn to get dressed and accompany her to the shops. The younger girl didn't want to go; she was still puzzling over the Santana/Rachel situation. Her laptop had completely given up on her, and she'd rang Artie from Glee Club and asked him to come over later to help her fix it – Kurt had told her that he was a complete technology geek so he'd be able to fix it.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" barked Judy, in her 'authoritive' tone, "How many times do I have to tell you to get a move on? If you don't come with me I won't get your bags of bacon bits!" Quinn didn't need to be told again after that threat. She threw on her plush new fur coat and her customary dolly shoes and accompanied her mother to the shops.

They always shopped in Wal-Mart because as her mum put it – "They always have the essentials... and so many special offers!". Judy Fabray was such a penny-pincher. Back in Texas, there was a 1$ store and she used to go there late on Saturdays, when she could occasionally haggle them down to giving her some things for 50 cents instead. Quinn used to get so embarrassed by these things, but Judy got so much better after they left Texas, and left her dad. She noticed how much freer her mother had become, not caring as much about the material value of things and about saving her every last penny to drown her sorrows of a failed marriage in vodka. She still remembers every word her parents screamed at each other as they left.

_"You slag!"_

_"Sad excuse for a human being!"_

_"Go on, leave me! See if you can find anyone else who can give you as much as I do!"_

_"I don't need anyone else, I have Quinn! And contrary to your own opinion of her, I love that girl more than anything in the world!"_

_"You can have her! She'll only grow up to be a sket, just like her mother!"_

_"No, she's better than me! Better than the both of us!"_

_"Bullshit, don't you dare think I don't know what she did with that dyke of a cheerleader in OUR hot tub! She's scum Judy, takes after you I guess."_

_"You know what Russell? Fuck you, I'm out."_

"Do I get Wal-Mart brand or Bold? Quinn, decide for me," Judy sighed, obviously frustrated by the vast choice of two different brands of washing powder. The smaller blonde feigned interest and pondered over the two boxes, and their prices.

"Wal-Mart brand," stated Quinn, depositing the green box into the shopping trolley without anymore explaination as she knew that her mum would argue with her until the shop shut and they got kicked out that Bold was 'a more well known brand' and it's 'more reliable' blah blah blah.

She took the long and carefully written shopping list (If there's one thing Judy Fabray couldn't stand, it was a shopping list she couldn't read) from her mother's hand and scanned it, looking for the items they'd missed out and then she came across an item that made her stomach turn.

"Wine?" Quinn asked nervously, one eyebrow rising.

For a fleeting moment, Judy looked as vulnerable and fragile as a glass teetering on the edge of a counter, "Y-Yes Quinn, don't worry... it's not for me. It's a friend at work's birthday..." She trailed off, knowing it was pointless to argue with her stubborn but caring daughter.

Quinn smiled gently, "Come on mum, we can get her a box of chocolate and some flowers instead." She put her arm around her mother, feeling sad for the older woman. Judy had been doing amazing; she still went to her meetings and counselling, although she hadn't had a drink in months. Quinn was proud of her mum, she really was, but she knew how easy it was to fall back into alcoholism and she wasn't about to watch Judy get herself into that trap again.

As they walked past the magazine aisle, a certain Latina caught Quinn's eye. Santana was here, alone. "Mum, I'm just going to go say hi to my friend, I'll meet you by the flower stand?" Quinn waved goodbye to her all knowing mother and shuffled over to Santana, who was at first glance reading the Ohio Mail, but Quinn spotted the Playboy magazine concealed by the large newspaper. She smirked, "Hey San, what you reading?"

Santana blushed furiously, "Ohio Mail! Some guy dressed up as a hot dog and killed a load of people, look!" She began feverishly turning the pages, obviously trying to find the one article she had possibly glanced at, but the Playboy magazine dropped to the floor and so the Latina was caught red-handed.

Quinn grinned, amused by the extremely embarrassed look upon the other girl's face, but then she remembered why she had come over in the first place, she was pissed at Santana so decided to just get to the point. Her grin contorted into an accusing glare, "What's with you and Rachel?" She asked abruptly, instantly shouting at herself for sounding so harsh. After all, the Latina might not be the one in the wrong here... but she doubted this was the truth, as Rachel's demeanour was that of an overly playful kitten.

Santana gave her a perplexed look, "What do you mean?"

The blonde bit her lip, "I saw something on Facebook today when you commented on her status about London," Quinn blurted out quickly to avoid Santana understanding her strong feelings towards Rachel.

"Oh that? That was nothing Q," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Quinn's face reddened, 'Nothing'?! How could she even say that? "It wasn't nothing... You insulted her; plain and simple," said Quinn, now riled up as she saw the Latina's casual dismissal of Rachel's feelings.

"And...?" Santana looked at her expectantly.

Quinn's jaw literally dropped, Santana was being so rude! "What did she do to deserve that?" exclaimed the blonde, not even caring that she seemed way too overprotective of the little diva.

Santana just stood there, lost for words and a little annoyed that Quinn was even bothering to confront her about this, "S-She's in Glee Club! She's a loser!" she managed to think up.

Quinn scoffed, "So are you, and I don't know why I even bothered making friends with you, if this is what you're really like." She turned on her heel and marched, fuming, to the flower stand to find her mum and get out of this godforsaken shop as quickly as she could. How could she have been so stupid?! To think that the head cheerleader here would be any more tolerant than the uber-bitch from her last school – even though she's in Glee Club too, and a closeted lesbian which made her the biggest hypocrite of the millennium. She thought that Lima would be different, but it's not much better than that hell-hole in Texas.

When the blonde got home, she anxiously booted up the home computer in the hope that Rachel would be on Facebook, and maybe she could arrange to do something with the diva tomorrow. To her disappointment she was not online, so she scanned her newsfeed in sheer boredom.

**_TraceyHBICForbes _**_updated her profile picture._

'Skank,' Quinn muttered under her breath; Tracey's breasts were in full view of the camera, and the picture already had 86 likes. Well, she thought, I guess that shows the standards of guys in Texas. She sighed, skimming the page searching for something of importance. Ahh, finally:

**_RachelBarbraBerry_**_ posted a photo._

Quinn smirked as she studied the photo's contents. It was of her favourite girl mid-performance on a small stage in what looked like a very well done up basement. It was the balladeer's eyes that made Quinn's heart leap though; they were so happy, so lit up. It was like Rachel came alive onstage, came out of her box and out of her ambitious and stuck-up facade. But then Quinn saw the comment a certain Finn Douche Bag Hudson had posted.

- Finn~CODKING~Hudson: Looking good Rach;)

If steam could actually erupt from one's head out of frustration, billows would erupt from Quinn's head in that moment. Stupid Finn. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. And then she realised the most embarrassing and humiliating thing ever: she was _actually_ jealous of _Finn Hudson_.

**A/N: SO**

**What did you think? What do you think Quinn should do next, now that Santana's out of the picture? And does Rachel even know about her sexuality yet? See, Faberry is love guys.**


End file.
